


【十二星座下凡】短篇四番外(H)

by tianranmao443



Category: Twelve Constellations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranmao443/pseuds/tianranmao443
Summary: ※含sp向预警，请务必慎入，不清楚意思者可先自行百度，避免踩雷。※时间点是接着短篇四尾。全篇开车，直接粗暴流注意(but一个愿打一个愿挨)。※本章主演：双子、处女





	【十二星座下凡】短篇四番外(H)

今天注定是个不眠的夜晚。

处女身穿浅蓝色的宽松浴袍，坐在垫了软垫的椅子上，交迭着双腿闭目养神，手中短鞭轻拍掌心，响起细微的拍打声。房间的黄光灯投射下来，照映在他金灿灿的长发上，白皙妖艳的脸孔此刻十分沉静，散发出高贵优雅的气息。纤长的睫毛半垂着，印下两道阴影。

就在处女执短鞭的手指轻颤一下的瞬间，卧室门开了。

双子只穿了条短裤，脖子上披了条毛巾，夹带着刚沐浴出来的清香和本身特有的狂野气味，水滴从结实的胸膛流下，滑过石头般一块块排列的腹肌。

处女睁开眼，斜睨向双子，视线迅速扫过他健美的躯体，最后停留在那张张扬深邃的脸庞上。

双子用毛巾随便抹了头发几下，扔了毛巾，缓步走向处女。茶色眼睛对上绿色眼睛时，双子扯唇微笑，慢慢跪了下来，抬头看着处女。

处女居高临下俯视他，冷笑一声，抬起右脚，葱白的脚趾按上他的胸口，细细摩搓。

“乖乖服侍得我舒服了，有赏。”

“是的，我的殿下。”

双子沉声道，加大了笑意，用对待易碎品的方式，小心恭谨地捧起处女的脚掌。十根有力的指头温柔抚摸着，粗糙的指腹勾勒过柔嫩的皮肤。

随后，双子低下头，唇覆上处女的脚趾，一根根仔细地亲吻，舌苔卷过敏感的肌肤，引起细微的颤抖。

吻过脚指，紧接着是脚背。双子专注地舔拭上面每一丝青色的血管，以及因紧绷突起的骨骼。

处女瞇起眼，呼吸有些紊乱起来，紧了紧鞭柄，下一秒，“啪”一声抽在双子背上。

双子一颤，稍微停下了亲吻。

处女立刻又狠狠补了一鞭。

双子宽阔的背上，快速浮现了两道漂亮交错的红痕。处女笑了笑，显得相当满意，用脚指尖戳了戳双子的心口处勒令：“继续。”

“好的。”双子声线沉厚道。

语毕，双子吻上了处女的小腿，一面揉捏他紧实的小腿肚，一面随动作往上撩起处女的浴袍，拉到膝盖上方。

处女低头凝视双子垂下的眉目，一手捧住他的侧脸，重重掐了几下。

片刻后，双子的唇游移到了处女的膝盖。处女按住他的头，嗓音森冷道：“可以了。”

双子抬起脸，邪肆一笑，往前挪了挪身体，旋即解开处女的腰带。

处女没有抗拒，微张开了腿，让双子的头埋进他胯间，含住以后熟练地上下动作起来。

处女微喘着气，面色泛红，伸手拨了拨双子的短发。接着，处女再次握住短鞭，又甩了双子的背一记。

双子皱起眉头，顿了顿，忽然退了出来。

处女喝斥道：“你干什么？”

双子看着处女下面半昂起的小东西，拉开唇角低笑，站起身，一把扯住处女的金发。

“你──”处女冷下脸，正待开口，双子却粗暴地将他拖下椅子，让他跪在地上，随后掏出自己巨大的凶器，扣住处女的后脑杓，强迫他含进去。

硬物直直抵到了咽喉，处女不适地呻吟一声，目光发狠，就要咬下去。

但双子先一步出手，猛力掐住处女的下颚，一边柔声道：“亲爱的，先帮我做，我就让你快活。”

处女无法说话，恨恨飞了双子一记眼刀子，拍开双子的手，又掐住他的大腿肉，犹豫一会，接着略生涩地服侍起来。

双子看着处女的嘴在他的东西上进进出出，淌下唾液，浑身一抖，差点就要出来，便赶紧捧着处女的脸颊退了出去。

处女擦了擦唇边的口水，冷笑：“太久没做就不行了？要不换我干你。”

双子没有正面回答，而是弯下腰一把将处女扛上肩膀。

“你又发什么神经？放我下来！”处女有点惊慌地喝道，狠命捶了捶双子的背部。

双子稳稳卡住处女的腰，戏谑道：“宝贝，别忘了，家里隔音不好。”一面用大掌拍了拍处女仍红肿不堪的屁股。

处女倒抽了一口凉气，咬牙悄声道：“限你三秒内放老子下来，否则今晚你的菊花会不保。”

“哦，老婆，真是太可怕了。”双子无赖地笑道，扛着处女走向床铺，三秒到时，刚巧将处女扔在床上。

处女迅速坐起，神色狠戾道：“双子，你丫的活腻了是吧？”

“嗯？应该没有超时啊？”双子也爬上床，笑嘻嘻地贴近处女的耳朵，轻声道：“我的屁屁逃过被干爆的命运了，所以今晚，还是轮到老婆你。”

处女抬手便抽了双子一耳光，阴冷道：“有哪次是轮到你？耍我？”

双子没有捂脸，依然笑得饶富兴味：“我怎么敢？宝贝高不可攀，我只有乖乖听话的份。”

处女瞇眼盯着双子，反手，又是重重一巴掌，“啪”响亮地回荡在房间中。双子两颊慢慢浮现了手掌印，看上去有点滑稽。

然而，双子仍然不动声色，看着处女冷厉的面孔，忽然露齿一笑，整个人压了上去，封住处女的唇。

处女轻微推拒着，但还是回应起来，双子捧着处女的脸，缠绵缱绻，舌头很快撬开了牙关，大肆进攻，刮过柔嫩的内壁。

不久后，处女抓住双子后脑的发根，也认真回吻，阖上眼帘，带着专心一志的神情。

两人接吻着，一面互相抚摸身体，肌肤不断摩擦，四肢交缠，渐渐升高了身周的温度。

结束亲吻后，处女粗重地喘息，双子则没有停滞，俯在处女身上，双手滑过他的颈窝、锁骨、胸膛，最终徘徊在细窄的腰间。双子的唇，一边咬住处女胸膛上的一点，温柔舔拭着，舌苔反复卷过那敏感柔软的地方。

处女抓着双子的头发，咬住下唇，目光逐渐迷离。

半晌后，双子将处女翻了个面，使他跪趴在床上，翘起不久前才受过训诫、瘀肿凄惨的臀。

处女的眼睛隐约闪烁着欲望，撑着床面的手臂轻颤，动了动两条腿，他哑声下了命令：“进来，立刻。”

他的命令是如此直接，没有其余的步骤。他一直喜欢的性爱，从来都是直接粗暴的方式。

双子也没有犹疑，将下身抵上干燥紧闭的入口，一使劲捅了进去。

“啊──”处女痛呼出声，随即咬住嘴唇，冷汗流了下来。

但才进入一半而已，因为里面太紧了，又没有润滑，双子卡在那里也不好受，额角抽动了一下。

“宝贝，还行？”

处女喘了口气，冷哼一声，口吻相当傲慢：“行，怎么不行？你以为我是谁？像你那样的十秒射？”

双子自己也还懊恼这事，给处女一刺激，蹙眉苦笑起来，却始终保持沉默。

处女最烦人不答他话，当下再次嘲讽道：“怎么？默认了？你也不必太伤心，栽在我手里的人多的是，你还算──”

处女剩下的话消失在一声惨叫里。

就在刚才，双子突然沉下脸色，猛一用力，整根便完全没入。

虽然明知处女是故意拿话刺激他，实际上相当专一又有洁癖的某人从未和他以外的人好上过，但在那一瞬间双子仍是无可避免地涌起了狠狠占有对方的欲望，使得动作一下粗暴起来。

处女惨白着脸，两条腿一颤一颤的。接合处更是裂了开来，渗出腥红的血液。

双子自己也很难受，下面被夹得抽痛，卡在最深的地方，动也动不了。

反而是处女稍稍缓过来后，率先冷喝道：“给我动！不动，你是打算一直待在里面到早上？”

闻言，双子不禁莞尔一笑，狠拍了处女的臀瓣一掌，调侃道：“要要，当然要动，不过后一句，我的确是这么打算的，宝贝。”

处女还在屁股被打的剧烈疼痛中，没有开口，紧攥住被单强忍，好一会才冷冷道：“废话少说，要做就快点。”

“遵命，我的殿下。”双子痞痞地笑道，抓着处女的腰杆便动了起来。

“嗯──”双子毫不温柔的动作，让处女痛得五官扭曲。

一开始，只是慢慢退出一点又进入，待甬道放松些，双子便卖力地整根退出又整根贯穿进去。下身器官拍打在处女的臀部上，发出“啪啪”的声响。交连的地方，则激起黏稠的水渍声。

处女紧揣床单，骨节泛白，脸上的汗水随撞击甩落。

整张床激烈晃动，咿呀咿呀响，渐渐地，参杂进处女细微的呻吟、喘息，背景则是交媾的声音。

双子伏在处女背上，下面规律动作着，背脊滑下了汗滴，流淌过由鞭子烙下的伤痕。

双子感到身后些微的痛意，瞇起眸子，扬起手掌，便大力打了处女的屁股三记，每一下都让身下人浑身一抖。

“啊…你丫的…该死……”处女强忍住呻吟，抽空咒骂了几句。

双子没有理会，动得速度越渐加快，凶猛地冲撞处女的体内，撞得他难以自持，连连叫出声来。

最后，欲望攀上了顶峰，双子一个激灵，白浊液体一股脑儿冲进窄道内。

处女则用手套弄了下自己的那里，也将东西吐了出来。

两人剧烈喘着气，停顿片刻，双子抽出下面，红白交错的液体便从处女的后庭流下，滑过大腿内侧。

处女长长呼出一口气，侧躺到床上，拽过棉被盖住上半身。留有牙齿印的嫣红唇瓣，随呼吸轻轻颤动，金色耀眼的发丝披散开来，像是高级绸缎铺在身上。

双子侧倚在处女身边，大手覆上处女青肿的屁股，猛地掐了一下。

“嘶──”处女疼得抽气，虽然浑身酸软得动不了，嘴巴还是能冷斥道：“双子，我草你妈的，把鞭子拿来，老子不抽你一顿就改姓！”

“别激动，宝贝，不然会激起我的虐待欲。”双子慢吞吞、语调平淡地道，彷佛在谈论明日的早餐。

处女莫名缩了一下，沉默不语，听着双子平稳的呼吸，待室内陷入寂静后才低低开口：“懒得跟你计较！”

“我知道，亲爱的最宽宏大量了。”双子柔声道，贴近处女，下巴蹭上处女的肩膀，呼出的鼻息喷洒在他耳垂上。

处女的耳朵慢慢红了。他向后靠紧双子的胸膛，一手往后摸索着，找到双子的手拉了过来，放在腹部前十指相扣。

他们是如此贴近，身体与身体，心脏与心脏，灵魂与灵魂，都是在最近的距离。

“亲爱的，不先清理？”

“当然要。”

“嗯？那么……”

“抱我过去。”

“是的，宝贝！为夫会把你的屁屁洗得干干净净！”

“……你可以去死了。”

处女靠在双子怀中，碧绿眼眸里，深藏的爱意闪耀着艳丽光泽。

──

百年来，大家一直都认为，是双子离不开处女，但真相如何？

至少处女明白，离开了双子，他将不再是自己……

(完)


End file.
